The Light Sisters
The "Light" Sisters '''refer to '''Sunshine Delight, a young, vibrant, hardy pegasus mare with a love for flair and drama,' '''and her younger sibling, '''Mandolin Moonlight', a partially-blind, quiet and shy -- if highly-intelligent -- bookworm. Background; "The Well of Miracles" Sunshine Delight TBA Mandolin Moonlight TBA General Information Personalities Much like her father-figure whom she takes after, Sunshine Delight is a firebrand of a mare who delights in competition and places an ultra-high premium on raising oneself above the teeming masses. A bit crude at times, and occasionally prideful, Sunny is, at the same time, plagued by an inferiority complex of living in her own legendary papa's shadow, and the doubts raised by whether or not she can ever truly live up to her lofty expectations. Mandy, on the other hoof, finds comfort in solitude and in the presence of her big sister. Babied since birth, both for her relative age and her disabilities, Mandy nonetheless remains a happy, if rather shy mare. She loves her elder sibling more than anything, and finds comfort with her tail clutched in her teeth. She prefers pages to ponies, snuggles to soaring, and quiet contemplation and study to loud and pounding parties. The ponies she dislikes are few and far between, and she is quick to forgive, but very slow to trust anypony outside of her immediate family. Cutie Marks, Abilities and Talents Sunshine Delight With a trio of suns adorning her flank, Sunshine Delight isn't exactly sure what her cutie mark implies; and neither, for that matter, are cutie mark experts. She has no horn with which to control the Sun's movement, and no particular talent except for entertaining ponies at air shows. While she is swift, she lacks the sheer speed of her papa, and while strong and tough, she lacks the nearly-endless endurance of her mother. She received her mark immediately after a failed attempt to mimic Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, but in the midst of her attempt, she lost control and entered into an uncontrollable spiral. While she broke the sound-light barrier and executed a form of Rainboom, the form was off, and the half-rainbow fragment faded quickly, leaving only a short-lasting bright light in the sky. To date, Sunshine has yet to perfect her own "Sonic Zephyr", and hopes to one day add it to her arsenal. Mandolin Moonlight TBA Family Rainbow Dash Referred to as "papa" at her own insistence, Rainbow Dash likes to take most of the credit for herself when it comes to her daughters' being -- at least when her wife isn't around. It was she, after all, who rediscovered the long-thought-mythical Well of Miracles, and in her mind, it was the essence that she received by drinking of its waters that allowed her undying love for Applejack to be made manifest. Outside her everyday Wonderbolt life, however, Major Rainbow "Juniper" Dash models herself after a classical father-like figure much like her own father. With no mother around to teach her how to be one throughout her youth, Rainbow Dash instead took it upon herself to play a more male-like role in their foals' upbringing, and it shows in her attitude. Many a time has Applejack caught Rainbow trying to slink away when disciplining either of her little fillies is necessary, and she is often the one that Sunny comes to when she finds herself in hot water after being caught misbehaving by her mother. Mandy, on the other hoof, admires her "papa" greatly, but prefers to show her affections by snuggling under the safety of her wing on cold winter evenings with the reading of a good book. This is opposed to older sister, who will race, fly and butt heads with her to show her own. Whereas Mandy prefers calm, soothing nights by the fireside, Sunny espouses action, excitement and flair, and enjoys wrestling around with the older mare, and is one day determined to make her proud. Regardless, both sisters view Rainbow Dash as a central figure and a driving, motivational idol in their day-to-day lives. What they may occasionally lack in respect for her (much to Rainbow's chagrin), they more than make up for it in love and admiration of her accomplishments. She is gentle but firm and fair, even if she drops the parenting ball on occasion. Applejack Birthmother, hardworking housewife, and farmer; Applejack is a gleaming ray of light in both girls' lives, and has been since the very beginning. Whereas Rainbow Dash provided fun, flash and bursts of adventure, Mama Applejack provides both girls with a sense of stability and security when the fire runs out. With a strict adherence to the value of family (and fun in more ''responsible ''doses), Applejack is a classic matronly figure, and matriarch of the Apple-Dash family, always ready with hugs, kisses, and consoling to give comfort to anypony in need of it. That isn't to say that Applejack is an irresponsible parent. While Rainbow at times will shirk many of her parental duties, particularly in a disciplinary role, Applejack is barrel-deep in the heart of it all. She isn't afraid to lecture -- as she has proven many times by emasculating her own wife in front of the kids -- and is a firm believer that a well-behaved child will grow to be a happy child. While it embitters her that Rainbow Dash prefers to take the "good cop" approach, she has been rewarded with endless respect, and as such, her word alone is law in the household -- provided her wife can't butter her up enough to change her mind. While Sunshine Delight may prefer the company of her papa on a day to day basis, provided "mama" can be goaded into a playful mood, there is nopony she would rather hoofrace with, and there is certainly nopony else she would go to first for advise on a serious matter. Mandy enjoys the tranquility, smells and sounds of the orchard during harvest time, not to mention her mother's comforting singing voice, and is only too happy to assist and keep her company. The two also enjoy sharing the shade beneath the family's favorite tree and a mug of warm cider in winter. Rainbow Dash may be the flash, but Applejack is the substance, and is the strongest and most stable rock in the fillies' lives. She is the mare the girls come to in times of trouble, their security blanket when they're distressed, and the center of everyday life in their world, from breakfast to tuck-in. The Apples TBA Friends Mandy, being the most introverted pony in the family, has a particularly difficult time making friends with other ponies her age. Because of this, she often follows Sunshine by the tail wherever she goes, and because of this the two share many of the same friends. Rascal Squadron The Equestrian 507th Irregulars, better known by their chosen name as "Rascal Squadron", are the newest and most infamous flight group in the Wonderbolt Corps. Sunshine Delight, dissatisfied by her performance in the try outs -- and even more so by her rank of wingpony -- chose instead to create her very own flight group within the elite corps. With only a limited amount of time before her probationary license expired, nopony she knew who could come even close to competing, and all other viable candidates taken up or simply unimpressive in her eyes, Sunshine instead turned her eyes elsewhere. With her papa as one of the Wonderbolt flight instructors, Sunshine had access to a number of highly-impressive candidates who otherwise didn't make the cut or refused. Whatever problems they faced, she didn't care, and took flight across all of Equestria, seeking to assemble the greatest team of fliers ever seen. She came back with three misfit squadmates, whom she -- and Mandy -- would eventually come to call friends. Long Shadow A batpony mare ("thestral", she insists), once a member of Luna's own Royal Guard, who was dismissed for insubordination and lack of professionalism. Long Shadow is the classic rebel-without-a-cause, and is foul-mouthed, rude, boisterous, and excessively proud. It took Sunshine Delight beating her in a race and the wrestling match that followed to convince her to shape up enough to give the Wonderbolts another crack. While the two's relationship is rocky and filled with arguing and drama, Sunshine considers her one of the best flyers she's ever seen, after her own papa and herself. Long Shadow is driven by the challenge that Sunshine represents to her own ego, and yearns to one day have have a rematch, if only to prove herself a worthy adversary to her own flight leader. Warhawke A pacifistic griffon, outcast from his warrior tribe for his lack of predatory instinct. Warhawke was one of the few candidates in history to be ''sought out ''after Fleetfoot saw him in action during his cloudbusting job. Because of constant hounding by his would-be recruiters, Warhawke withdrew deep into the Unicorn Mountain Ranges for solitude, and it took nearly two weeks of constant searching for Sunshine to locate him. Warhawke is a quiet and poised griffon. Despite his massive size and muscular profile, he prefers hot tea and meditation to action, and despises violence except in the case of self-defense. However, to escape Sunshine Delight's relentless pursuit, Warhawke was forced to flee with every maneuver in his repertoire, and even then was unable to evade her for long. Because of this, he rediscovered his love of freedom that hiding in the mountains had robbed him of and the boundlessness of soul that flight gave him. He agreed to her terms to join the Wonderbolts, so long as he would fly only under her command. Shift The changeling known only to Equestrians as "Shift" is a book of firsts. He was the first changeling to become a naturalized citizen of Equestria, the first to settle into a normal life, and was also the first to try out for the Equestrian Military in efforts of bridging the gap between their two species. Because of recent events regarding changelings, however, and the tensions still present among the populace, Shift was barred from entry into the Wonderbolts, and instead took to show business to utilize his passion for flight. When Sunshine Delight approached him about an offer to enter the Wonderbolts, however, he was quick to agree. Rainbow Dash, after all, was one of the most influential mares on the group in recent history, and surely if he were to ever have a hope of entering, there was no better one than through her own daughter. After nearly a week of trying to convince her papa to give Shift a chance, Rainbow agreed to allow him to try out for the team, so long as he never flew under anypony else. Because of this, Shift became intensely loyal to Sunshine and Rainbow Dash both, and seems to have developed a crush on her younger sister. The Mane Six TBA Story "The Sunshine Chronicles" TBA The Foaling TBA Birthnight TBA Of Life, and the Joy that Comes With It TBA "The Oblivion Fulcrum" TBA A Nightmare Reborn TBA Rascal Squadron TBA Free Reign TBA Then, Now, and Everything After TBA Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Future Character